Begin The New Era!
by XxAnimeBuddyXx
Summary: The 2nd Gen. Strawhats Go Over The World. Will Tori Become The First Pirate Queen? Or Will A Certain Marine Stop Her Dead In Her Tracks And Destroy Her Nakama And Dreams?
1. The 2nd Gen Strawhats Describtion!

**Me:** Hey! So This Is My Description Of The Future Strawhat Kids. (Don't Judge Me I've Never Really Done Anything Like This!) And well that's it!

**Tori: **That's not it aren't you forgetting bout a certain person who helped you?

**Me: **Umm Oh Yea! I Don't Own The Awesomeness Of One Piece The Story Or Characters Are By Eiichiro Oda! (But If I Made My Own Characters Do They Belong To Him?)

**Ryuu: ***Sigh* She's Hopeless I Can't Believe She Forgot.

**Me: **What The Heck Did I Forget!

**Tori & Ryuu: **JOSH YOU IDIOT!

**Me: **Oh Yea I'd like to Thank My Older Brothers Best Friend Mark's Best Friend Josh for Helping Me Design Some of the Characters! *Laughs*

**Tori:** She's Hopeless. *Sweatdrop*

* * *

><p>Name: Monkey D. Tori<p>

Age: 17

Parents: Monkey D. Luffy & Yamazaki N. Kiyoko

Status: Captain

Looks: Tori looks just like Luffy but without the scar under her left eye and she has purple eyes like her mother. She has Luffy's short black crazy hair; it is short in the back and a little longer in the front giving her a slight bang. She wears a black tank top (Any color really!) with a red vest over it that ends at her chest. She also wears blue jean shorts and sandals just like Luffy's. She has both her ears pierced.

Personality: Tori is a hyper teen just like Luffy was. Although she's not as stupid as Luffy was, but she can be at times. Her appetite is about half of Luffy's she doesn't eat as fast as he does and she has a little more table manners than him. She is very adventurous and once she sets her mind on going on an adventure she won't take no for an answer! She can be sarcastic at times she gets that from her mother, but she can also be straight forward.

Other: Tori has Luffy's Devil fruit powers, she's had them since she was born. But even with her rubber powers she was still able to swim. That is until she ate the Crystal-Crystal fruit. This fruit allows her to make anything around her a crystal weapon, or she can turn anything into crystal same goes for covering something in crystal. Her cyrstal has different colors for different attacks.

* * *

><p>Name: Roronoa Ryuu<p>

Age: 18

Parents: Roronoa Zoro & Hayashi Kimiko

Status: First Mate/Swordsmen

Looks: Ryuu has the facial features of his father but has bright blue eyes from his mother and her silver hair. He has his ears pierced like his fathers. He wears a black shirt with a crow on the back and sometimes he'll have a white shirt under the black one. And he has semi baggy blue jeans and his swords are on his belt that has a dragon design on it. And he wears black tennis shoes.

Personality: He has almost the same kind of personality like Zoro's. He does sleep like Zoro and he does have the same attitude he also has the same look of boredom on his face at times. But he also has curiosity from his mother and he can't stand it to be honest. But he's very loyal to his captain and would protect her at any cost.

Other: Ryuu can use three-sword-style like his dad. He has his dad Wado and two other cursed swords. He's also very quick like his mother no one he's ever faced has been able to keep up to his speed.

* * *

><p>Name: Angel<p>

Age: 18

Parents: Nami & Sanji

Status: Navigator

Looks: Angel has Sanji's blonde hair but has Nami's brown eyes. She has a frilly teal shirt and at the bottom it comes out like a dress. (But it's not a dress!) The over that she has a blue thorn pattern lace that ends at the rib cage. Her sleeves end before her wrist. And she wears blue jean shorts and she has sandals like Nami.

Personality: Angel isn't as stingy with her money as her mother is, but she is great at gambling! She is also a great thief like her actually liked to fight! (In Some Situations). Her mother taught her everything she would need to know for navigation. Including how to draw maps! She also has the same temper as her mother. (Sadly -_-)

Other: When she fights she uses her mothers Clima Takt. She doesn't have a tattoo like her mother but she wants one but she still hasn't decided what it would be.

* * *

><p>Name: Crow<p>

Age: 18

Parents: Nami & Sanji

Status: Cook

Looks: Crow has blonde hair like his father. (And No He Doesn't Have A Curly Eyebrow!) He wears a crimson red shirt with a black jacket over it. He has black pants with a black belt and black shoes. (O-o Wow Lots Of Black xD)

Personality: Crow is a great cook like his father. And a bit of a ladies-man likes his father. (But not as overboard as he did. *Sweat drop appears*) He has more a respect for ladies than Sanji. He tries to flirt with Tori but he ends up getting a combo hit by her and Angel. He has a temper like Nami and Angel, and sometimes he can't stand it.

Other: Crow has a hell of a kick like his father and he's proud of it. He doesn't have much patients at all, which is why Ryuu and him are all ways fighting. He also smokes like his father.

* * *

><p>Name: Yossup<p>

Age: 17

Parents: Ussop & Kaya

Status: Sharp Shooter

Looks: Yossop has his dad's black curly hair. He also wears a green bandana over his head like his dad. He doesn't wear those over all things his dad used to wear. He normally wears a green shirt with the Japanese sign for the word "Fighter" In black on his shirt with some green Capri's with some black shoes.

Personality: Yossup isn't as scared in battle as his father was, but he still is. Yossup is very kind he gets that from his mother and Ussop. He's a great sniper like Ussop was; he never misses his target, even if he gets scared and isn't looking! He also tells lies, but he doesn't like to so if he does he tries to prove it or do it.

Other: Yossup fights with his fathers Kabuto.

* * *

><p>Doctor: Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>Shipwright: Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>Archeologist: Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>Musician: Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Ok I Hope You Guys All Like The So Far Characters! BTW! I Left The Doctor, Shipwright, Archeologist, And Musician Blank Because This Is The Crew BEFORE They Enter The Grand Line! But Don't Worry Once They get into the Grand Line You'll Know Who Is In That Position! BTW Again! The Crew Already Knows Who Is In What Position And They Won't Tell You! *Laughs Evilly*

**Tori:** Sure We Can The Doctor Is-! *I Cover Up Her Mouth*

**Me:** Do You Remember What I Told You Would Happen If You Told!

**Tori: ***Shakes Head*

**Me:** Well Let Me Refresh Your Memory! ANGEL! NO DINNER FOR TORI TONIGHT!

**Angel:** Got It!

**Tori:** AHHHHHHHHHH! NO PLZ! IM SORRY! ANGEL DON'T LISTEN! *Runs To Angel*

**Me: **You'll Learn Sooner Or Later! xD


	2. The Passing of the Strawhat

**Me: **Well Heyy! I hope you guys like my first actual chapter! I'm kinda glad I did a past chapter first but what to you think?

**Tori:** Chas doesn't own the awesome story of One Piece or its Characters! (Or does that mean some since she made me?) Oh Well Enjoy!

**~Luffy's POV *Ten Years Ago*~**

Me and my crew jumped off the Sunny to kick Toguro's ass for everything he's caused.

I was in the middle to my right was Zoro, Sanji, and Brook. While to my left was Ussop, Chopper, and Franky.

Dark clouds started to form above us, looked like rain…but something didn't feel right.

"I'm getting a bad feeling you guys." I state blankly.

"Well that's not good" Franky said while taking his glasses off a little.

"Everything alright Luffy-san?" Brook asked while taking out his cane sword.

"So Captain…what are you thinking?" Zoro asked me still looking at Toguro on top of the mountain.

I Sighed. "I think we all need to say goodbye…." I said calmly.

Ussop looked at me like I was crazy, in fact my whole crew did but I knew what was for the best. All that was on my mind is to get the girls and the children out of here, and fast.

"Kiyoko, Nami, Kaya, Robin, Kimiko! Take the kids and leave the island on Sunny!" I yell but it hurt me to say it. "What do you mean Luffy? You don't mean to say that you guys intend to-" Nami said shocked.

We all turn around and say our goodbyes. It was hard to leave my wife and little girl, I hugged them both and gave them a kiss goodbye. Once we were done we all turned back around. "Luffy! Were all on board now!" Nami yelled. We were about to start walking away when I heard something hit the ground behind me. "Tori! Get back on board!" I heard Kiyoko yell. I turn around and to my surprise Tori jumped overboard, and Kiyoko grabbed her wrist but her arm was stretched and she was almost to me. By this time my crew had turned around to. "No! I wanna help daddy fight!" Tori yelled while fighting her mother to get to me.

"HAHAHAHA! How sweet but take this!" Toguro yelled on top of the mountain and he pointed his finger at Tori. Then lighting started to head towards Tori.

_Aww_ _Hell No You Bastard! No One Attacks My Family! _Was my thought I then used my Haki to let the attack go pass my daughter.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled pissed at Toguro. Toguro laughed. "You must think you're so tough." He yelled. "Risking your lives knowing that you won't come back but to you it's all worth it as long all the girls are safe! But you're wrong! After I'm done with you guys their next!"

I got pissed I was about to say something but Zoro stopped me. "Calm down Captain we'll show him once they get away." He smirked.

"Humph." Was all Toguro said.

I looked on the ship and Robin and Kaya were holding all the kids back. "Woah!" Kiyoko yelled while falling to the ground letting go of my daughter Tori's wrist. Once her arm stretched back she ran up to me and hugged my legs. "Daddy! I wanna fight with you!" Tori said to me. I could tell that she was sad and confused by her voice.

"You can't this is a fight only Daddy and his friends can do." I say as I kneel down to her. She put her head down then looked up.

"Y-your gonna come back…right? Once we leave the island your gonna find the ship?" She said. I don't know if she was in denial or not. I looked up and saw Kiyoko crying with her hand over her mouth. Then I look back down and see Tori looking at me, she was trying to she if she needed to smile or not.

"I don't know…I can't promises anything." I said uneasy. Tori started to get a little teary eyed and the last thing I wanted to see was her cry.

"Hey…can you do Daddy a big favor?" I said changing the subject. Tori's head shot up and her teary eyes were gone and she nodded her head very quickly. I grabbed my hat off my head and put it on Tori's. "I need you to take very good care of this hat. This hat is very important to me ok? A person who inspired me gave me that hat; I even hope you get to meet him some day! But can you do that for me?" I said while doing a small smile I just couldn't do my regular trademark smile. "Yeah!" Is what Tori said.

She was still sad and confused. I looked up at Kiyoko and she was crying even harder now. "Now I want you to go over to mommy and get on Sunny ok?" I tried to explain to her but I knew it was gonna be hard since she was so little. But she nodded. So again I hugged her and then she ran towards Kiyoko. When they boarded the Sunny I turned around.

"She's gonna be like you ya'know Luffy?" Sanji said while lighting a cigarette.

"**SHISHISHISHI!** You think so?" I said while laughing.

I then pop my knuckles and we start to head towards Toguro and possibly our death…

**~:D Kiyoko's POV *Ten Years Ago*~:/**

I couldn't help myself but cry, I think I really couldn't help it when Luffy took off his hat and put it on Tori's head.

Tori ran over to me and saw that I was crying.

"Tori come on lets get on Sunny." I was able to say. I finally stopped crying, and I started to get a headache.

"Alright set sail! Were gonna be near the island I'm sure everyone wants to see the fight…so I'll put us in a position that we are safe while doing so!" Nami yelled to everyone.

Soon the sails unfurled and we were off, then Kimiko came by my side.

"Worried huh?" She says to me straight forward. "Haha! Yeah what about you? You seem so calm?" I asked confused.

"Yeah…I'm worried but I won't show it…Zoro wouldn't like that and I wont show it to Ryuu either." Kimiko says strongly. "And you shouldn't be either. Believe in that knuckle-head you call your husband." Kimiko says smiling while patting my back.

"Thanks Kimiko!" I say while smiling.

**BAM! CRASH!**

I turn my head towards the island and I see a huge bolt of lighting and I think I just heard Luffy's voice scream Ussop's name!

I see Luffy go into gear third and I was relived because he attacked Toguro. But Toguro was to quick and dodged. I saw huge explosions and Luffy screaming everywhere. Then Chopper used his Rumble Ball and turned into this huge monster!

"Chopper!" Nami yelled. I turned my attention toward Nami.

"What is that? I don't think I've ever seen him in that mode!" I ask and freaked out.

"I've seen it a little, I can't really explain it but…..when we were at Enis Lobby he turned into that beast. And before we got separated he did it again, the difference is now he can control it. He couldn't control it before he would attack at random, so don't worry they'll be fine!" Nami explained.

I felt relived and continued to watch. Then Robin came next to me.

"The kids are inside so no worries." Robin said while crossing her arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked Robin. She smiled.

"I'm giving them a hand. They do need some help." Robin said calmly.

"At least you can help them…..all I can do is watch." I said feeling useless.

"You can do tons! Why don't we both use our devil fruit?" Robin asked.

_Use…my Devil Fruit! But it's been forever…Especially after that incident…_

"I can't….I haven't used it enough so it wouldn't even be able to reach the island." I explain while looking down.

"Then let's try."

I looked at Robin and she gave me a look that made me think I could do it. I smiled at her. "Alright!" I said while extending my arms and ink began to pour out.

"Robin can you make a bridge?" I asked while I made the ink float and I started to make an image. Robin nodded and as soon as we were about to make our move and help a explosion happened and it bounced our ship back.

"ZORO! LUFFY! SANJI! CHOPPER! FRANKY! BROOK! USSOP!" Is what Kimiko yelled before falling on her knees.

I couldn't speak or even move for that matter. I fell to my knees as well and the ink came back to my body. Luffy, Zoro, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, and Brook had just exploded the island.

They saved out lives by killing themselves with Toguro.

"No….No way…..Why would they do that!" Nami asked as tears ran down her face. I wanted to go comfort her along with Kimiko but my legs wouldn't move.

_Why! This can't be real! Was this what you meant! Was this your plan!_

**Me:** I Hope You Liked It! Don't Kill Me If You Didn't! I'm New At Writing My Own One Piece Story!

**Tori: **Nah! I Thought You Did Great! xD

**Me: **You Don't Count Since I Can Make You Say What Ever I Wanna *Sigh*

**Tori: **O_o

**Crow: **I'm Not Even Going To Say How What You Said Could Be Used In A Perverted Way! xD

**Me: **xD HAHA! That's Why I Said It! ^_^

**Angel: **Great We Have Two Semi Perverts On This Adventure -_-

**Me & Crow: **At Least We Don't Have Anger Issues! *High-Five Each Other*

**Angel: **What Was That! *Punches Us*

**Me & Crow: **Oww~!

**Tori: **ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER~! *Smiles*


	3. Start the Adventure!

**Me: **Yay! This Is My First Actual in Reality Not Past Chapter I'm Excited! I'm pumped! And I'm Getting Donuts Later! xD

**Tori:** Donuts! Can You Get Me One?

**Me:** Technically You Are Getting One! So Yes!

**Tori: **Oh Yea! :D Chas Doesn't Own One Piece Oda Does! But She Does Own The Storyline And Us! *Munches on Donut*

**~ Tori's POV! ~**

"_I need you to take very good care of this hat. This hat is important to me ok? A person who inspired me gave me that hat; can you do that for me?"_

**THUD!**

"Ow!" I practically yelled as I fell off my bed and hit the floor.

I look around at my surroundings and its morning. This is a great thing since I could hardly wait. I put on my clothes quickly and looked at my clock it was 11: 23. This was weird since I normally sleep later but I guess I was too excited.

I went to my dresser to go get my hat and I saw the picture of my dad. I had a huge grin on my face; I've been told it's just like my dad's. I put my hat around my neck and went into the kitchen to have breakfast and lunch.

I grabbed my plate and started to chow down. It's been kinda lonely since mom left and I'm not sure where she went either. She left me right about after we came back to Fuusha, left me with Makino and left. On occasions I would have to go into those damn mountain bandits house only because of that damn Garp. But of course I would never say that around him. Makino was up as well running the tavern already.

She smiled and laughed as I ate. "So you're leaving today right?"

"Yeah! I'm excited I've already thought everything through and I've decided who I'm picking up first!" I said while grinning and laughing a little.

"I think I know who you're picking up first. Can I guess?" She asked me with some curiosity.

I shrugged and kept eating my bacon and ham.

"Hmmm…Angel and Crow right?" She said while smiling.

I gave her the most insane look I could; I can't believe she picked those two first.

"No way!" I yelled at her I think I started to choke on some meat.

"What why not!" She argued back.

"Because I don't wanna get them first why did you think I would!" I asked her while getting up to put my plate up.

"Well first off you don't know how to navigate and second you're going to be hungry all the time. So I thought you would pick them." She said while shrugging.

I shook my head quickly. I went near the door to go put my sandals on.

"Nah! Besides I do know a little about navigation and I'll have food on my boat or ship or whatever I'm leaving with." I said calmly as I opened the door to leave.

"Then who are you recruiting first?" She asked me puzzled.

I had a huge smile on my face. "Ryuu!" I said as I walked out the door.

I went to the harbor and the Mayor was there. Great.

"Tori! You cannot become a pirate like your old man! You'd be ANOTHER disgrace to the village! I won't allow it!" He rambled.

"It was nice of you to come see me set out, Mayor. But I'm still gonna become a pirate! Not just a pirate! The Pirate Queen!" I yelled loud and proudly. I smiled and laughed.

I looked around and didn't see Makino anywhere. I know that she wanted to see me set off so where is she?

"TORI!" Someone yelled I turned around and it was Makino.

"I knew it! You wouldn't let me set sail unless you said bye!" I said.

She nodded and smiled. "I'll miss having you around."

I looked at her like she was crazy. Then she shot back a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about! I'm coming back!"

She nodded.

"Oh wait"

She pulled out a map. "Listen closely. Since your going to go get Ryuu, you should know that he's already left on his own adventure. But he was caught by the marines and is being held in the Marine Base City. But luckily they don't know that he's Zoro's son. Yet. So you have to go get him alright." Makino said in a serious tone.

"I can't believe him. Alright thanks Makino! I'm Setting Sail Now!" I yell as I getting on a ship.

**~ Later ~**

I was sitting on the boat's side balancing my self when something hit my boat. It was a small boat with a little kid on it, he looked beat up. I tied his boat to the boat and brought him on board.

I tried to do some minor first aid but he just looked like a mummy afterwards.

I left him and it didn't take long for him to snap out of it. Naturally I turn around and I start to laugh.

**HAHAHAHA!**

"Look at yourself you look like a mummy!" I was able to say while slapping my hand on my leg while holding my stomach.

"Where am I?" He asks while taking the bandages off.

"You're on my boat." I say with a smile.

His mouth dropped and he put his hands on his head. He was freaking out.

"I'M ON A PIRATE SHIP! WAIT DON'T KILL ME!" He yells as he falls to the ground bowing to me.

I stick my hand out for him to grab he looks at me confused I smile and laugh.

"Your funny why would I kill you?" I ask. He looked at me for a minute and studied me.

"Y-YOUR MONKEY D. LUFFY! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" He yelled.

I smack him on the top of his head as hard as I could.

"I'M NOT LUFFY YOU DUMBASS! IM A GIRL!" I yelled back at him.

"Huh?" He said while looking at me once again.

"You look a lot like Luffy you could be his twin!" He says still shocked while rubbing the bump on his head.

I give him a huge smile.

"Well I'm not his twin but I am his daughter! I'm Monkey D. Tori nice to meet cha!" I said while taking my hat off.

The look he game me was priceless.

"YOU'RE THE SECOND PIRATE KINGS DAUGHTER!" He yelled then I think he passed out, I wasn't sure. But I got an apple from one of my barrels and started to eat it.

He regained conciseness and looked at me confused.

"Where did you get an apple?" He asked me puzzled.

"From that barrel." I said while biting into it.

"AHHHHH!" He yelled again. I got a sweat drop.

**~ Later ~**

"So your Coby's son! That's funny my dad told me about him." I laughed while eating some meat.

"Yeah but what are you doing here you should be hiding. The marines know that all the Strawhat's had kids. So why come out?" Collin asked me in a serious tone.

I took off a big piece of meat then answered him.

"Why would I hide? I already have a bounty on my head that would be stupid and pointless. Besides I have a dream and a promise to fulfill." I told him.

"What dream and promise?" He asked me.

I made a face splitting grin.

"I promised my dad I would become a pirate and protect his hat! And as for my dream not only am I going to revisit the islands my dad did but I'm gonna become the Pirate Queen!" I told him while laughing a bit.

He looked at me in a shocked yet confused look.

"You mean your dad didn't give you the One Piece he left it somewhere?" He asked interested.

I smile. "Of course not and besides even if he wanted to give it to me he couldn't. Ya see I wasn't born the first time he found the One Piece. After he found it and hid it in a new spot that only he and his crew knew about. And they continued to travel these very seas….Until that day of course." I explained.

"Now you answer my question." I said in a serious tone.

He gulped.

_This kid must be just like Coby…_

"Why were you all beat up and drifting alone?" I asked taking out a map and a log pose.

"Well, I was going to go to the Marine Base but a bunch of pirates jumped me and took all my money." He said while rubbing his head. I had a sweat drop.

"Here!" I said handing him the log pose and map.

"W-What do you want me to do with this?" He asked taking them.

"Luckly for you I'm heading toward the Marine Base to get a friend but I'm not great at navigation. So I want you to navigate!" I said while having a grin on my face. He nodded then went outside to make sure we were going the right way.

"TORI!" He yelled at me. I slammed the door open. "What? What's wrong?" I asked cracking my knuckles.

"Where were you trying to go! You were going the wrong way the whole time we have to turn the ship around!" He said shocked.

"Oops! My bad alright I'll turn the ship around now!" I yelled back to him.

"Not that way north! North!" Collin yelled at me.

I got pissed. "WHICH WAY IS NORTH DAMN IT!" I yelled back at him.

_This adventure was going to be fun!_

**Me: **Well I hope you all liked it! The story will get better once the whole crew is together! So don't worry!

**Tori: **Yea! So make sure to keep reading!

**Me:** What if they don't like my story?

**Tori:** Then I'm Gonna Be Kicking Some Ass! *Smiles*

**Me: **Yeah…..Have fun with that….*Sweatdrop*


End file.
